Legends of the BLUE: Tsuki Made Todoke - Academy Days
by BlazRegaliaDream
Summary: Yahiko Tsuki, a young "dragon beastkin", is reaching the final years of his time in the Military Academy. He sets to secretly train so he can become part of the rebel against the Novus Orbis Librarium. However, an encounter with Mai Natsume leaves him with conflicted feelings and recurring dreams of a mage take form. With so much on his mind, what will he do?


**Blaz: Yo, BlazRegaliaDream here! Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to my OC, Yahiko Aki Tsuki, this fic's main focus.**

 **Yahiko: *waves***

 **Blaz: Yahiko is a crossover type of OC. His parents, Aki and Haru Matsuri, came from Gensokyo to the world of BlazBlue, as they were being pursued by some unknown enemy. Why? Well, that's for another time. Anyways, Yahiko was born during the last year of the Dark War. Having been pursued by Terumi after keeping him at bay for so long, Aki feared for her son's life. So, with the assistance of Nine, she created an Embryo to put him in. The world inside this Embryo is an illusion version of Gensokyo based on the memories of Aki & Haru. A year after giving birth to Yahiko, Aki was killed by Terumi, as for Haru, he had been devoured by the Black Beast and was presumed dead. Yahiko remains inside the Embryo for many years, until one day he unawaringly finds a way out. Taken by the strange world around him, he wanders for several months and struggles to stay alive, but learns to rely on himself. Eventually he is found by the houses of the Duodecim, who witness his power when they were attacked by ninjas. We finally come to this story, where he has been in the Military Academy for a few year now and is reaching his final years there. He is friends with a young man named Puyota Amiella Kami, whom I'll talk about another time. Alright, enough of the intro, let's get into the first chapter already.**

* * *

On a cold, crisp October morning, two young boys were walking through the hallways of the Military Academy. One had long white hair tied into a ponytail, pink eyes with slit pupils, pointy ears, and fair pale skin, while the other had short grey hair, purple eyes, fibers coming from under his fingers, and skin almost as pale as a ghost. The boy with long white hair appeared tired as if he hadn't slept well. Turning to the boy with short grey hair, he said, "I'm seriously not in the mood for this, Puyota…"

"Jin told me you were needed, so I had to."

"Seriously, at 5 in the morning for a meeting? I'm not even a part of the Student Council."

"Yahiko, shut up, and just attend the meeting, they probably called you for a special reason."

"Oh PLEASE, what exactly do they see in me-"

As he was finishing, Yahiko bumps into someone and falls.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

The voice belonged to a girl with magenta eyes, long blue hair, and a slender body. She had her arm extended out to him. Quietly, he takes her hand as she pulls him up, their eyes met, and looked at each other in silence, both turning red. The girl spoke up. "W-Were you headed somewhere?" Yahiko tried answering, but for some reason, the words wouldn't come out.

"Uh… G-Get out of my way!"

Yahiko pushes the girl out of the way and quickly runs. "Forgive my friend, he's not himself today." Puyota spoke before taking off after Yahiko.

* * *

"… We just stared, I asked him if he was headed somewhere, and he just pushed me out of the way and took off.", the girl with blue hair said, explaining to her friends her encounter with Yahiko. A squirrel girl raised her ears and asked, "What did he look like? I bet he was a cutie~"

"Well, his hair was like mine, but white and no antenna, his eyes were a soft pink but his pupils were slit like a lizard, and he had these cute pointy ears too."

"Was he all red in the face?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any-"

"Ooooooooh, I think he likes you, Mai~"

"Makoto, stop teasing her!", piped a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and a flat chest. Makoto giggles and looks at her. "What's this, Noel? Did you run into that boy too? Is he your little crush that no one else can have?", she teased. Noel frowns and throws a pillow. "No, I've never seen him in my life, but why do you have to know!?"

"C'mon, it's the first time Mai's fell in love with a guy, and I wanna make sure it goes smoothly. Besides, I have a few classes with that kid. I'll just go talk to him when I first see him."

"N-No, you don't need to do that.", Mai said quickly, red in the face. Makoto rolls out of bed with a mischievous look on her face. "Oh? Well then, I'll be sure to talk to him so you won't have to embarrass yourself~", She said while changing into her school uniform. "Let's just get to the cafeteria.", said Noel.

* * *

"Is it really necessary that I have to do this paper, Tsubaki?", Yahiko asked as he filled his plate with waffles and bacon. "Well, would you rather just take your normal english class?", replied a young woman with blue eyes and red hair, "I've seen how you break down when it's a writing assignment and personally, I want to see you make it." Yahiko groans as he gets a cup and fills it with coffee. "Fine, what do I need to write about again?", he asked. Tsubaki pulls out a journal. "You're to write about your experience in the academy", she said as they sat down at a table, "I want this journal filled within 4 months from today, okay?" Yahiko nods while taking a sip of coffee. "Count on me. Wait, do the pages need to be completely filled?"

"No, but at least try to fill as much as you can. Oh, and Yahiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Please put some socks and shoes on when you return to your dorm."

"Yes Ms. Yayoi…"

Tsubaki leaves to sit at another table, leaving Yahiko by himself.

"But... What can I do here?", he thought, finishing his last strip of bacon.

* * *

At the sound of the whistle, the students sprint across the running track. Yahiko and Makoto were neck and neck with each other. Makoto takes a look at Yahiko, listening to him his steady breathing. She caught a whiff of his scent and for a second, everything went hazy. "This scent… It's so invigorating…", she thought, "Mai picked quite a man." As she snaps out of her trance, she realized she was falling behind. "What the!? How did I let him pass me!?" Quickly, she attempted to catch up, but was a second too late. Yahiko collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. "*gasp* Geez… 5 laps… in a row… *pant* Screw this class…", he said as he got up and went to the locker room while the bell rung. "Hooray, free period. What to do?", he wondered as he got his gym bag. Suddenly, he felt a pair of breast push against him.

"Congrats on beating me on the track."

"Uh, Makoto, right? Why are you here? Isn't it against the rules for you to be in the men's locker room?"

"Well, I got some time to spare and I needed to talk to you in private, so better here where no one will disturb us."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember running into a girl earlier?"

"Yeah. Blue hair, magenta eyes, was all red in the face, and- Wait a sec, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Don't worry, you're fine. Anyways, we were hoping you could join us during lunch, or are you busy?"

"No, I'm free. I could take some time with you guys."

"Great!"

Makoto starts rubbing herself against him. Yahiko turns red and shifts a little. Gently, Makoto wraps her arms around him, pressing her lips against his neck. "You know, with some time to spare, we could have a little fun~"

"Um, no thanks…"

"Fufufu, are you sure? Your body seems happy to be felt~"

She shifted her hands and reached in his hakama.

"Makoto, a little too close, don't you think?"

"Fufufu, thinking about that girl doing this with you instead of me? I can pull her out of class now, so you two can-"

"AND, I JUST REALIZED I WANTED TO GO SOMEWHERE, SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

Yahiko quickly grabs his bag and runs out, hiding an embarrassed look on his face. Makoto shrugs and changes. While she was changing shoes, she realized she stepped on something wet. She took her finger, scooped a little of the strange fluid and sniffed it. It was the kind of fluid a beast would leak when they were so aroused. Looking further, she could see a messy trail of Yahiko's "sticky fluid". Smiling, she giggled, having figured out his dodgy attitude.

"Okay then, dragon boy, if I was that arousing, then wait til you get a load of Mai~"

* * *

 **Blaz: And that's it for chapter one. This story will take time to write, as planning this plot is tough on my mind, so I'll be updating this whenever I got a new chapter complete. As for the "recurring dreams of a mage" mentioned in the summary, those are when you get some Touhou flying into the mix of things. Ugh, there is much to write and I'm busy with art commissions at the moment. But anyways, til next time, see ya!**


End file.
